


Resolve

by stardog_teeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Mansion, Conflict Resolution, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Snowed In, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardog_teeth/pseuds/stardog_teeth
Summary: After Civil War, Pepper convinced Tony to let the other Avengers live at the upstate base, which becomes the Avengers headquarters.  The tension and anger between Steve, Bucky, and Tony is a ticking time bomb, poised to destroy the peace of the mansion.  In this story, I am going to make Tony, Steve, and Bucky sit down and discuss the events of Civil War and move on while they are trapped inside during a heavy snowstorm.  Stephen Strange mediates this therapy session because he is technically a doctor.  The dialogue will be in "quotes", thoughts will be in 'qoutes', and F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s parts will be in bold.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring the events of Infinity Wars and Endgame because I still don't know how to process all that, lol. This is the first real thing (other than poetry) I've written in years, so please excuse any awkward dialogue and such. This project is basically a therapy session for me as much as it is for the characters, so I will be taking my time with it and only updating it when I want to. Any feedback, critique, and criticism are welcomed and appreciated!

Resolve

Chapter 1

  
A storm was brewing just beyond the horizon. He could tell. He could always tell; The increase of static made his chest feel tight around the glowing disk above his heart. It was going to come in fast, and, if the weatherman was right, it would last for days. A glance out the window revealed clear blue skies. A lie, really. False hope, with the chaos to come.

…

“Pep, did you have someone bring in the plants and outdoor furniture? Peter will be pretty upset if another one of his houseplants dies.” Tony hardly looked up from his monitor as Pepper set a fast-food bag down on his desk.

“Peter got to it before I could. He brought in everything that wasn’t tied down. He’s a good kid, Tony.”

“I know, and I’m not surprised. He’s always trying to do more to help out around here, even Cap can’t keep up with that boy.” Tony chuckled with approval. Before Peter had come to live at the Avenger’s home base, Captain America had been the one to take over and schedule the housework and everything of that sort, and Pepper had been right by his side, making sure everything got done in time and making sure schedules were followed to a tee. Such a large task for just two, but those two were far from ordinary.

Tony reached for the bag of food, and Pepper took that as her queue to leave. Tony didn’t mind having her company as he worked, but he could really only focus on one or two things at a time, so work plus food plus people really wasn’t such a great experience for anyone involved, as he would often trail off mid-sentence to focus on whatever he was building, typing, or creating, struggling to keep his mind on anything other than the project in front of him.

As she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, Pepper paused to listen. She thought she could hear Shuri and Peter’s whispered voices coming from the kitchen.

“Do you really think that the almond soap tastes like almonds? Ned said probably not, but MJ dared me to eat it, what should I do?” Peter’s hushed tone told Pepper everything she needed to know. She snuck closer to the doorway so she could hear Shuri’s whispered reply.

“Only if I can film you eating it and send it in the group-chat.”

Pepper quickly lept through the doorway. “Alright, kiddos, since we’re all going to be stuck inside for a few days at least, can we keep the reckless ideas and pranks to a minimum, please? Tony is working, and you know how Mr. Barnes likes the quiet. Why don’t you two go see if Morgan wants to watch a movie? She should be upstairs with Auntie Nat.”

Peter grinned sheepishly. “Sorry Mrs. Potts.” He grabbed Shuri’s arm and led her out of the room. Shuri quickly stuck her tongue out at Pepper before she disappeared around the corner.

Pepper smiled to herself. As much as she appreciated a quiet house, she loved having those two around. It amazed her that they could both be so intelligent, yet… so dumb. ‘Well,’ she thought, ‘not dumb, just lacking a bit of common sense, I guess. Teenager brains’ Peter had nearly had to visit the hospital a few times after eating something inedible or trying unsuccessfully to replicate a stunt he had seen on the internet. Sure, he could do all sorts of fighting and flips, but only once the adrenaline of battle kicked in.  
“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
 **“Yes Ma’am?”**  
“Keep an eye on the kids, please. I’ve got paperwork to do tonight, and you know how Peter and Shuri can be.”  
 **“Sure thing, Mrs. Potts. Would you like me to start some popcorn for them to have with their movie?”**  
“Great Idea, F.R.I., Let Nat know that Morgan is having some so she can’t con an extra dessert out of her.”  
 **“Of course, Mrs. Potts, will do.”**  
‘Perfect,’ thought Pepper, ‘a quiet night in to get some work done.’She calmly pulled some leftover food out of the refrigerator, heated it up, and made her way down the hall to her at-home office. The quaint, organized office was a nice break from the clutter and disarray of the rest of the mansion. She methodically began opening drawers and flipping through files until she had a rather large stack of loose papers and full manila folders on her desk. She grabbed a black-ink pen from her desk drawer and began to write.  
…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is tired of the cold. Peter Parker makes any day bright. Wholesome Stucky content <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of trauma in this chapter, and more going forward. This is going to get dark, so hold on.

Chapter 2

The snow had come in fast overnight. There were already over two feet of the stuff by the time Bucky Barnes rolled out of bed. A quick glance at the clock revealed to him that it was almost 10 am. A bit earlier than usual, but he couldn’t stay asleep anyways, so might as well get up and do something. Steve was probably done with his workout by now, having gotten up at his usual 6 am, but he hadn’t been back to shower yet. Unusual, but not worrying. Bucky sat up slowly and stared out the window for a moment. He was so tired of the cold. All of those years frozen… He slipped on his slippers and shuffled quietly out of the room. He could hear Steve’s bright voice coming from down the stairs. Bucky knew he would have to interact with whoever Steve was talking to, so he stopped for a moment in the hallway to gain his composure. He descended the stairs as silently as possible and was relieved to find the only person other than Steve in the kitchen was a young boy. Which mini-genius was this?

“Bucky! You’re up early!” Steve beamed up at him from the kitchen island. He was leaning on the island across from the stool where the child was sitting, coffee mug in hand.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Bucky replies quietly. He looks around the room for a moment. The boy was eating from a bowl that seemed to contain some sort of warm soup. “Is that breakfast?”

Steve and the boy just started laughing, which startled Bucky. After a moment, Steve answered. “Mister Parker here was just introducing me to his favorite breakfast! Why don’t you tell him about it, Peter?”

Peter, that was it. The spider one.

“Well, you see, Mister Barnes, sir, one day I was running late for school, and I thought of a great way to save time! You just put your coffee in your cereal instead of milk! That way, you get full and energized at the same time! I know it sounds funny, but it’s actually not that bad, and…” The bright-eyed kid started to trail off, and Bucky did his best to look kind, he knew the child was nervous around him, most people were. 

‘Damn, this kid really is a genius,’ Bucky thought to himself as Peter tried to find a natural end to his train of thought. “That is actually… really smart, kid.” Bucky’s heart ached as the child’s bright eyes turned upon him and widened, his young face breaking into a wide smile. 

“You really think so?” The pure, unfiltered joy on his face was enough to make Bucky smile- just a little, a tug at the corners of his mouth. 

“So, Peter, did you get a lot of snow in Queens?” Steve brings the focus back to Peter. Bucky internally thanks him. 

“Oh, we got a good amount, but nothing like what the weatherman was calling for last night! He said we might get more than four feet! Can you believe it? That’s nearly the height of me! Aunt May would be so worried about getting to work…” The boy happily rambled on as Bucky made his way over to where Steve was standing. He took Steve’s hand in his and did his best to pay attention to what Peter was saying. The excited yet anxious boy reminded him so much of a younger Steve… a Steve long lost to the horrors he had survived. Bucky’s face fell as he remembered all that Steve went through without him there to protect him. 

“Mister Bucky, are you alright?” Peter looked worried. “Did I say something wrong?”

Bucky snapped back to the present. “Huh? Oh, no, nothing like that, I was just… thinking.” Bucky gave Peter his best reassuring smile, but Peter still thought he looked distant and sad. 

“Buck, why don’t we head back to our room? It’s been great talking to you, Peter, but I really need a to take shower.” Steve stretched and stood up straight.

“Of course, Mister Rogers! I’ll see you later!”

“Steve, please,” Steve reminded him for what felt like the hundredth time. Peter really was too respectful for his own good. 

Hand in hand, Steve led Bucky down the hall and up the stairs to their shared suite. Once they were behind the safety of their closed door, Steve turned to Bucky. “You alright, hun? You seem a little distant this morning.”

Bucky sighed and sat down on the edge of their bed. “It’s just this weather… it reminds me of, well…” Bucky looked out the window, the snow was still falling heavily. 

Steve sat down next to him. 

“I know,” Steve sighed. This cold weather was hell for both of them. “Hey, I know something that’ll take your mind off the cold, hun.”

“I showered last night, Stevie. You need to go get cleaned up before you drip all over the bed.”

“Aw, come on, Buck, don’t you want to get warmed up? I saw you shivering in the kitchen.” Steve blinks his big blue eyes up at Bucky. He’s just… so cute.

Bucky sighed and planted a quick kiss on Steve’s forehead. “Alright, why don’t you go get the water warming up? I’ll meet you in there in a minute.”

Steve practically leaped off the bed. “Of course! Can you grab towels from the hall closet?”

“Sure, love.” Steve headed to the on-suite bathroom as bucky wandered into the hall to retrieve the towels. The snow outside whips around the compound, coating every surface in an icy shine.

…

“Buck, are you alright?” Steve’s hand rested on Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky stared out the window to somewhere in the middle-distance. Bucky’s eyes seem to re-focus and his spine relaxes just a little. Steve gently rubs his back. “You were back there again, weren’t you?”

Bucky lets out a shuddering sigh. “I wish I could stop my mind from going back there, but all of this…” He gestured to the window.

“I know. I wish there was some way I could help.”

“You being here helps, love.”

“I’m glad. The shower is warm now if you’re still up for it. You don’t have to join if you don’t want to, of course.”

“I do, I’m just a little… tired”

“There’s nothing saying you can’t nap this afternoon.”

“I won’t be able to sleep. Let’s just shower and worry about later when it gets here.”

“Of course, hun.” Steve’s hand rests on Buck’s back as he leads him back to their room, towels tucked under his other arm. 

The ice swirling outside was no match for the ice in the broken soldier’s mind.

….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you'd like to read from me next!


End file.
